rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Promotional Material
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Ruby Rose/Image Gallery/Manga ''RWBY'' Volume 1 RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby and Weiss Schnee rwb reveal.png|A promotion for the "Yellow" Trailer. Volume 3 Store Slideshow 1.jpg|Ruby on the RWBY store takeover banner Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg RubyAdvertising.png|Ruby modeling official RWBY merchandise RubyAdvertising2.png RWBY Volume 3 premier.png Rwby volume 3 premiere cliff.png Volume 4 RWBY Volume 4 Release Date.jpg|Ruby on the RWBY Volume 4 release date announcement. Vol4_Trailer_Promo_Email.jpg V4 Ruby short end art.png|The Volume 4 premiere date at the end of the "Volume 4 Character Short". Vol4 facebook header.jpg|Facebook header promo for Volume 4 Vol4 promo facebook.png|A promotional image from Facebook CuFq7G4WcAAEuJG.jpg|Ruby, along with Team RNJR, on the Volume 4 promo poster available at NYCC NYCC2k16 booth banner ruby weiss.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016. NYCC2k16 panel banner ruby weiss.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016. Volume 5 Rwby volume 5 banner downsized.png|RWBY Volume 5 banner 2 weeks volume 5.jpg Vol5 twitter header.jpg|Twitter header promo for Volume 5. V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Ruby in the Volume 5 promo Volume 6 Ruby promo v6.jpg|V6 Ruby Promo RWBY V6 promotion material of Team RWBY.jpg|Promotional material of Ruby and her team for RWBY Volume 6 RWBYV6TwitterHeader1500x500.png|Twitter header promo for Volume 6 ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 1 RWBY Chibi premiere.jpg RWBY Chibi Countdown, 03.jpg|Ruby along with Weiss on promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi premiere. Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 1 01 by Mojojoj.jpg|Promotional countdown of Ruby and her team Illustration released of RWBY Chibi Season 1 by Mojojoj.jpg|Promotional countdown of Ruby and Zwei. Season 2 RWBY Chibi Season 2 Facebook header.jpg|Promotional image of RWBY Chibi Season 2 from Facebook Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 2 03 and CQ x RWBY Collaboration released by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Ruby and celebration of the release of the Crusaders Quest x RWBY crossover Season 3 RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Chibi Marathon promotional material.jpg|''RWBY Chibi '' Marathon promotional material Manga Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa RWBY Anthology Manga Volume 1, List of artists.jpg RWBY manga 2018 cover by Bunta Kinami.png|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Bunta Kinami Promotional material of Team RWBY for RWBY The Official Manga.jpg|Promotional material of Ruby and her team for RWBY: The Official Manga. BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, updated.jpg|''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle'' teaser image. BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle promotional material 2.jpg|''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle'' promotional material 2 Ruby Rose (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Illustration, Mori).jpg|Ruby artwork by Toshimichi Mori for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle BBTAG Illustration Japan release of Ruby, Ragna, Yu, and Hyde.jpg|Illustration Japan release of Ruby Rose for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle ''RWBY'' Mobile Game RWBY (2018, Bilibili) poster.jpg|Ruby and her team appears in RWBY (mobile Bilbilii game) beta version. Rwby bilibili website background.jpg|Ruby and her team appears in RWBY (mobile Bilbilii game) website background RWBY (bilibili mobile game pomotional material).jpg|Promotional material of Ruby and her team for bilibili mobile game official release date RWBY (bilibili mobile game, promotional material chinese celebration 2019).jpg|Promotional material of Ruby and her team for bilibili mobile game Chinese celebration 2019 ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' RWBY Amity Arena Ruby Rose icon.png|Ruby's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. RWBY Amity Arena promotional material for E3 Playtest.jpg|Promotional material of Ruby and her team for E3 Playtest 2018 Amity Arena Team RWBY pre-registration promotional material.jpg|Pre-registration promotional material of Ruby and her team. Others CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Ruby, her team, Pyrrha and Nora appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration. RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning poster.jpg|''RWBY: Volume 1–3: The Beginning'' poster RWBY The Session Promotional Countdown 01.jpg|''RWBY: The Session'' Promotional countdown of Ruby. Puzzle of Empires x RWBY Team RWBY Silhouette.png|Ruby and her team silhouettes for Emperor of Puzzles x RWBY collaboration. Puzzle of Empires x RWBY Collaboration.jpg|Ruby and her team appear in Puzzle of Empires x RWBY collaboration. Japan Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork. Rwby vol2 japan artwork.jpg RWBY Japanese Volume 4 promotional material pop-up version of Team RWBY.jpg|A pop-up Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images